


Ode to Destruction

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 3





	Ode to Destruction

If you came here to spread hate, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But now that you're here why don't you check out the resources below, especially the donation links. 

Stay safe out there.

BLM Resources:

https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99IgHvBfsxI>  
https://www.gofundme.com/f/homeless-black-trans-women-fund  
https://www.papermag.com/amp/where-to-donate-protests-minneapolis-2646128317?__twitter_impression=true  
https://secure.actblue.com/donate/bail_funds_george_floyd  
https://unitedblackbooks.org/blogs/news/the-ultimate-list-of-black-owned-farms-food-gardens

https://twitter.com/notlikethemonth/status/1267830196272459776  
https://twitter.com/micahbwalker/status/1268007657430036480  
https://www.change.org/p/department-of-justice-investigate-the-killing-of-tamir-rice?recruiter=942898017&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=319e1480-485e-11e9-b197-a91240f6eebe  
https://www.change.org/p/uk-government-stop-the-illegal-export-of-riot-equipment-to-the-united-states-from-the-uk

[https://www.change.org/p/wanda-v%C3%A1zquez-garced-no-al-nuevo-c%C3%B3digo-civil?recruiter=1094385043&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=c4fe1510-a05d-11ea-a2be-7706749e1fa3](https://www.change.org/p/wanda-v%C3%A1zquez-garced-no-al-nuevo-c%C3%B3digo-civil?recruiter=1094385043&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=c4fe1510-a05d-11ea-a2be-7706749e1fa3)

LGBTQ+ Resources:

https://www.apa.org/pi/lgbt/programs/safe-supportive/lgbt/  
https://lgbtihealth.org.au/  
https://itgetsbetter.org/

<https://twitter.com/weasleytoes/status/1267568217817481217>

Cyberbullying Resources:

https://www.internetmatters.org/issues/cyberbullying/resources/  
http://www.stopcyberbullying.org/  
https://www.betterinternetforkids.eu/  
http://www.athinline.org/

If you or someone you know is struggling with depression please call or visit these sites.

United States of America

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

United Kingdom

Samaritans UK & ROI  
Hotline: 116 123

The Philippines

Manila Lifeline Centre  
Hotline: (02) 8969191

Lifeline Australia  
Hotline: 13 11 14


End file.
